Electronic devices may be used in many types of systems and/or applications, such as control systems, data processing systems, medical systems, telecommunication systems and/or communication networks. Electronic devices may include system controllers, servers, and/or network devices, such as routers, switches, firewalls, and/or network address translators.
In data centers, electronic devices may be installed within a networking rack to provide, for example, a scalable system. Electronic devices may be arranged within the rack to provide optimum connectivity with other electronic devices. In addition, airflow direction in networking racks is typically required to go from a cold side to a hot side. Scalable electronic devices may be designed to accommodate certain changes. It may be required to change the arrangement of electronic devices within a networking rack to accommodate new application requirements. Specifically, the orientation of the equipment may need to change to locate the ports on one side or the other of the networking rack.